User blog:Francesca14601/Some Violetta songs English version
I've been listening Violetta songs in English and I liked them all. Here I got the lyrics. I'm not entirely sure if I'm wrong or not, so please tell me in the comments. The parts with * means that I didn't heard it very well. Te Fazer Feliz It only took a look To change a whole life Now hold * spell * You gave that to me Sing a little song To tell you what is going on I wanna try to sing What I want to say I know it's got to be Better * I'll * to wait Save me I had a heart But thought I lost it You send me To somewhere like a * Melting my heart You came Finding everyone You came And saved me And if a heart can have a hero That's what you are for me You said You wanna hear my song I said Lights * on And if a heart can have a hero That's what you are for me (Whistle) It's just to save this song But at least you have found in my heart And when you want to You are the one I run to I know you will wait I know you are waiting for me Every minute we're apart Take forever in my heart So I'm gonna sit down * 'Cause you are the one for me endlessly Save me I had a heart But thought I lost it You send me To somewhere like a * Melting my heart You came You came And saved me And if a heart can have a hero That's what you are for me You said You wanna hear my song I said Lights * on And if a heart can have a hero That's what you are for me You said (whistle) I said (whistle) And if a heart can have a hero Melting my heart (That's what you are for me) You (you said) You wanna hear my song (I said) If a heart can have a hero (you are, you are) 'Cause you are for me Codigo Amistad You can't imagine what we're talking about When we hang in our favorite place Tell me more I want to take you to a destination Full of love, full of friendship Whenever we can go Secrets no we're all behind this Just me and my girl friends in a magic world Come on, now we're now all heading up So open the door and set the night alive The planet of the girls Is just a place for us Nothing can stop us We are gonna have a * The planet of the girls Is just a place for us Nothing can stop us We are gonna have a * We're sharing music and and our favorite fashions Everything that's under the sun Tell me more Never no trouble or no fighting between us Everybody's happy, when you're ready we can go Secrets no we're all behind this Just me and my girl friends in a magic world Come on, now we're now all heading up So open the door and set the night alive The planet of the girls Is just a place for us Nothing can stop us We are gonna have a * The planet of the girls Is just a place for us Nothing can stop us We are gonna have a * The planet of the girls Is just a place for us (just a place for us) The planet of the girls Is just a place for us Nothing can stop us We are gonna have a * Keep dreaming That all this Can keep on Can keep on, going on Because is So special This planet only for us The planet of the girls Is just a place for us I'll be waiting their phone rang The planet of the girls (This is a planet for us) Is just a place for us Our planet made of fun The planet of the girls Is just a place for us Nothing can stop us We are gonna have a * The planet of the girls Is just a place for us Nothing can stop us We are gonna have a * How Somos Mas Category:Blog posts